Fifty Shades of Wrong
by Princessjane107
Summary: Ana moves in the middle of Senior year because of husband number three, and meets Christian Grey CEO of GEH. As the attraction grows, Christian finds he's more like Elena than he thought.
1. Fifty Shades of Wrong

_This is the second story on fanfiction I've written and it would mean a lot to me if you liked it, to leave comments thanks! _

**Chapter 1: Being the New Girl isn't So Easy**

As I stood in the bathroom looking at my newly straightened hair, I never do this. I usually leave it wavy but you know first impressions are everything, especially in Seattle. I have my new Victory Secret Pink sweater and bedazzled Miss Me jeans on, with my favorite pair of pink Converses. My dad took me shopping for clothes yesterday as a welcome to your new home for the next half of your senior year. With my blue eyes lined with eyeliner and my lashes coated with mascara, I was ready to start my first day. The reason I'm finishing off my senior year here instead of back home in Texas is because of step dad number three, ugh even thinking about him gives me the creeps. I leave my bathroom and go into my room checking my back pack to make sure I have everything I need to start the middle of the year transformation off with a bang and not an oh yeah I forgot everything. I grab my glasses off the dresser and slide them on my face. Most of the time I wear contacts, but I lost them in the move and haven't gotten any new ones. It's raining outside, something I'm not completely used to. I get in my bug, her names Wanda; she's been mine since I got my licensee freshman year.

Driving up to the school and I'm shocked about how big and nice it is. There are a ton of expensive cars in the parking a lot, and girls in high heels, I guess I never got the memo. As I lock up Wanda, I head into my new school and go straight for the principal's office.

"Aw, Miss Steele, here is your schedule and you see that blonde out there?" I nod taking my schedule, "She is going to show you around and get you acquainted with the school, her names Katherine."

"Um hi, Katherine," I whisper tapping her on the shoulder and when she turned around, I get to see her full faced beauty. Her strawberry blonde hair falls in loose curls down her shoulder and her green eyes shined under her long black lashes.

"Yeah that's me, you must be Anastasia." She smile showing off her perfect white teeth, girls like this make me want to put a bag over my head. "Welcome, can I see your schedule so I can show you the way and give you the gossip?"

"Um sure, here," I say handing my schedule to her perfectly manicured hand, "You can call me Ana, by the way."

"Okay, Ana," she smiled again, "You have Art 1 with Mr. Short, he's cool. He's a diehard hippie, and LOVES surfing. Second period you have Mr. Mark for math with me, yay a class we have together!" she squealed, making me chuckle. "Oh hey, babe," Katherine called to a perfectly handsome blond boy. "Nick this is Ana, Ana this is my boyfriend Nick."

"Hey Ana," He shook my hand, "it's good to meet you. How do you like it here so far?"

"Uh I've only been here 10 minutes, and so far so good." I gave him a thumb up.

"That's great, I got to go babe," Nick said leaning in and giving Katherine a kiss.

"Bye," She turned back to me, "Like I was saying, as for the rest of your teachers as long as you stay on their good side your fine."

"You have second lunch with me, if you want to hangout." I smiled politely as she dropped me off at art.

"You don't have to do that I'm sure you have other friends you want to hang out with."

"Seriously, its fine!" she gave me a big hug, "We love new people."

Two months had passed and Kate and I really started to become best friends, we hung out every weekend, we talked every night on the phone. I went to her birthday party and got wasted and she helped me not die! Remind me NEVER to drink again. As I sit on my bed doing my homework I get a text. _Kate_

_ Omg! Ana, I have the flue! Ugh FML!-K_

I laugh replying.

_ Aw you poor baby! Hahaha ;)-A_

_ No Ana this is serious! I have an Interview tomorrow with Christian Grey!-K _

_ Wait is this the interview you have been bugging about for the past month?-A_

_ YES! Now I can't go because I'm puking out my brains! I have been working on this interview since junior year. This was supposed to be the big blow out article to end my senior year! Now I'm sure I'll be too sick to go!-K_

I feel bad for Kate, so I do something I know I'll regret, but Kate has done A LOT for me since I've been here.

_ I'll go for you, if you want.-A_

_ OMG! You're a life saver! THANK! YOU! Ugh have I told you just how much I love you Steele?-K_

_ No not recently__-A_

_ Well I LOVE YOU! ;*-K_

_ Haha tomorrow I'll stop by and get your questions, what times the interview?-A_

_ 7 so make sure you get here by 6 and from there it's a 30 min drive!-K_

_ Okey dokey__-A_

_ Thank you again, now I'm going to try and catch some sleep! Night boo-K_

Well apparently I have an interview tomorrow, with Christian Grey.


	2. Sexy Eyes

_Hey guys don't get too used to me updating a chapter every day! I just thought that since today is my Friday and you guys left so many nice comments that I would update today, usually updates will be on Wednesdays. _

**Chapter 2: Sexy Eyes?**

"Mom I'm home." I open the front door, but there is no answer, "Mom, I said I'm home!"

"Your mom's not here, she's at work." Step dad number three said walking out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand. I hate it when mom works late, leaving me with him! But someone has to earn for and living and it sure as hell wasn't going to be him.

"Oh, well, I'm just going to go to my room. I have a lot of homework to complete." I turn my back to him that was my first mistake.

"I don't think so," He whispered in my ear behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I think you're going to stay down here, with me." The panic started to set in when I realized his hands were roaming south. He's always been a creep but this is really pushing it too far. It's the alcohol, it always does this; it makes people act out the things they would never do sober.

"Please," I beg, "I have a lot of homework to do, and I really don't want to do this!"

"Fine, you little tease." He pushed me so hard, that I fell smacking my head on the ground and that is when everything goes black.

_ Beep, beep, beep, _my alarm goes off waking me from my nightmare. I silence my phone, leaning my head against the head board. I wipe the sweat off my forehead, after staring at the wall for a minute when I realized something. I have an interview with Christian Grey today, if I miss this Kate will never forgive me. I stand up heading straight for the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, and I start on my usual routine brushing my teeth and hair. It's so frizzy today, because I slept with it wet. I decide to braid my hair and pin it into a bun, resting it on the top of my head. I put my contacts in after I do my makeup. While combing through my closet for comfortable yet professional looking clothes, I pick out my nice black skinny jeans. I pair that with my white t-shirt that has navy polka dots on it, throwing on my navy blazer to match. I grab my navy Vans and head down stairs. I leave a note on the fridge tell Ray where I'd be and jump in my car.

Pulling up to Kate's house I see both cars are missing, Kate's parents must be out of town. While getting out of the car a cold breeze blows bye, sending a shiver through me. Knocking on Kate's door I hear a muffled "I'm coming." The door opens revealing a very pale and runny nosed Katherine. "Oh Ana, you look so cute!"

"Thanks Kate," I smile, "How do you feel?"

"Horrible, I feel like death!" I laugh at her over exaggeration. "Here are the questions and the recorder." She hands me both items, "If you don't leave now you'll be late, and Christian Grey doesn't do tardiness!"

"Okay, okay." I give her a short hug, "I can take a hint. Feel better; I'll text you when I get there, okay."

"Also, text me when you make it home safe?" She wipes up her dripping nose.

"Yes mama!" I laugh getting in my car and waving goodbye.

Walking up to the doors of GEH is terrifying; I step into the cool building. A very pretty blonde lady greets me, "Hi, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Anastasia Steele." I smile politely feeling very self conscious of the beautiful blondes I'm surrounded by. "I am here for the Katherine Kavanaugh interview." She checks the computer, looks up and smiles.

"Yes, Mr. Grey is expecting you." Pointing to the elevator, "Take that elevator to the twentieth floor," She says handing me a visitor's security pass. Getting into the elevator I finally let out the breath I've been holding. When I reach the twentieth floor, I walk in as if I belong here, which we all know I don't, another beautiful blonde smiles at me.

"Welcome Miss Steele, may I take your coat?" she asks in the sweetest voice. Who is this man and what is up with his obsession of blondes? He's probably thirty, balding, and only hires them so he has something to picture at night, when his wife isn't doing anything for him.

"Yes, thank you." I shrug off my blazer, my hand getting caught in the process. After what seemed like a century, I finally got the jacket unhooked and handed it to her. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I redden with embarrassment. Sitting back down I go over my questions.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey will see you now."

"Okay, thank you." I smile and while walking past her. I go to knock when I hear her say.

"You don't need to knock, just go on in." I nod and pulling the door open, I step through the office door when I feel my shoe catch the side of the couch, causing me to fall on my hands and knees right there on the office floor. I feel gentle hands on my waist helping me to stand, I don't even bother looking up, and I just bend back down to pick up the paper and recorder.

"I am so sorry," I spoke finally looking up to see Mr. Christian Grey and a pair of, "Sexy eyes,"


	3. Only 23

_Hey guys once again I have nothing else to do and I really wanted to keep writing on my story. Hope you guys like this chapter, now I wanted to tell you a head of time that Christian at 23 has only been a dominant for a short time. So on something's he won't be as strict but on other things he will be. Also Ana isn't completely like Ana in the book. This Ana has experienced some things and is more submissive then the book Ana. Thank you guys for reading, hope you like it. _

**Chapter 3: Only 23**

"Sexy eyes," I realized all too soon that I had said that out loud and as soon as it slipped out I cringed inwardly.

"Excuse me?" He cocked an eyebrow while a smirk spread across his lips. I could feel the heat consuming my face.

"I'm so sorry, the words just slipped out." He nodded his head slowly, extending out a long fingered hand to me.

"Well Miss Kavanaugh, I'm Christian Grey," I grabbed his hand feeling an electric shock go through it. "I do hope your alright, would you like to have a seat?"

"Actually Mr. Grey, my name is Anastasia Steele." I mutter, blinking a few times. This man is very young; if he is 32, well then I'm Beyonce. He is hot, he's tall and lean. His has unruly dark coppered colored hair, and his grey eyes match his tie. "Miss Kavanaugh is pretty ill, so I filled in." I see a hint of amusement in his expression.

"Well Miss Steele, would you like to have a seat?" I nod sitting awkwardly on the L-shaped couch. This office is quite big for one man; everything in the office is white besides the dark wood desk, and matching coffee table. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a mosaic of small paintings hanging, 36 of them arranged in a square. It was a very breathtaking site.

"A local artist. Trouton," Grey says when he catches my gaze.

"There breathtaking, raising the ordinary to extraordinary," I murmur feeling flustered by his gaze.

"I couldn't agree more, Miss Steele." He replies softly. Once again I feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I remember the questions I had placed next to me, and good thing I had already setup the recorder or that could have been quite an embarrassing situation.

"Do you mind if I record you?"

"You ask me now even through it seems you have already set it up?" He is teasing me, and my eyes grow big in fear, he takes pity. "No I don't mind."

"So did Katherine, I mean Miss Kavanaugh, did she explain what this interview was for?"

"Yes, it's to appear in the graduation issue of the high school student paper as I shall be giving away the diplomas." He stated, I was taken back, I had no idea.

"Good," I swallow nervously, "Now, I have a few questions for you Mr. Grey."

"I figured as much," He chuckled, at me. I blush at the realization. I square my shoulders trying to appear taller. I reach over and press record, starting the interview.

(I'm pretty sure you know the questions asked.)

After a long interview, I figured out a couple things. He is a control freak, he's VERY sexy, and he's only 23. I read the last question, "Are you gay, Mr. Grey?"

He in hales sharply his eyes narrowing, I flinch _Damn it Kate!_ I cruse her silently, "No, Anastasia, I am not." He states simply. He raises an eyebrow not looking pleased.

"I apologize, Sir," I hear his intake of breath, "It's written here,"

"Are these not your questions?"

"No, Kate," I stammer, "I mean Miss Kavanaugh, wrote the questions."

"Do you and Kavanaugh work on the student paper together?" He questions dragging his index finger over his bottom lip.

"Um no, Kate is my best friend," I say, "She became ill so I filled in for her." I saying apologetic.

"That makes more sense." We were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Mr. Grey, forgive me, but your next meeting is in two minutes." The blonde says in a shaky voice.

"We're not finished here, Andrea. Please cancel my next meeting."

Andrea hesitates, gaping at him. She seems to be lost. He turns his head slowly in her direction, raising an eyebrow. She turns fifty shades of pink. _Oh, good. It's not just me!_ "Very well, sir." She mutters while existing.

"Anyway, where were we Miss Steele?"

"Actually I should get going. I have a lot to do, I have three tests to study for," I mumble while getting the recorder shut down and grabbing the papers. "I have to get the information from the interview to Katherine… Miss Kavanaugh. I also have to go shopping, for my Prom dress tonight." His eyes alight with curiosity.

"Do you have a date to Prom?"

"Um, no," I shrug, "I'm not the girl guys ask to those kinds of things. I wouldn't even be going if Kate weren't making me!" I shake my head meeting his gaze.

"Well guys in high school are stupid," He gives me a soft smile, I nod looking down. This is the same thing every adult tells me. I feel his finger under my chin lifting my face to meet his, "Hey, I'm serious! You are quite beautiful Miss Steele. If they don't want you, they're not worth your time." I smile believing everything he's telling me. I see his face stiffen and he pulls away his finger and adjusts his coat. "Well, Miss Steele," He opens the door, "Have a safe drive home." He walks with me, "Did you have a jacket?" I immediately see the blonde jump out of her seat to fetch my coat.

"Yes," I say as she walks to hand it to me but Christian takes it from her. He holds it open for me, I awkwardly shrug it on.

"I do hope you got everything you needed?"

"Yes, sir," I smile, "Thank you, sir." As I step into the elevator I wave.

"Anastasia, until we meet again."

"Christian, back at you," Then the doors close and I descend down.


	4. Chance Encounters

_Hey guys I'm so happy you are enjoying my story! I'm so glad you guys are giving me suggestions, I really appreciate the support. _

**Chapter 4: Chance Encounters**

It's been a week since I've seen Christian Grey. I can't stop thinking about him; he's consumed my every thought. This is crazy; there are so many problems with this. First off he's 23, there's a six year age difference between us. He could get any woman, there's no way he wants a teenager. Second, he's a billionaire. He doesn't want someone who doesn't even have a job yet. The only employment I have is school. "Right, Ana?" Mia says, disrupting my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" She laughs at my confusion, "I was spaced out!"

"Apparently," She smiled, moving a piece of black hair behind her ear. "If Jose asked you to Prom, you'd say yes right?" I never really that about it, I mean Jose's a great guy. He's really funny, smart, and kind of hot.

"Why do you ask?" I question her.

"Well, I heard from Matt that he might ask you." I was shocked, every girl liked Jose.

"I really doubt that," Leila laughed at me, "I mean no offence but you're not his type, at all."

"Oh and you are, Leila?" Mia shot back.

"I'm more of his type than her."

"Yeah, that why Jose's asking her and not you." Kate smiled politely at her, as her eyes narrow.  
"Whatever, I have cooler people to hang out with," She grabbed her lunch and walked off to the cafeteria door.

"Don't listen to her, she's a bitch."

"Yeah, and she's just mad that Jose dumped her ass." Mia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, would you say yes?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it." I've been so hung up on Christian; I didn't realize that Jose was interested.

"Come on Ana," Kate probed my arm with her finger, "You know you'd say yes!"

"Yeah, I would." We all laugh, "Now, come on girls; let's go to our last class of the day."

"Wait!" Mia grabbed my and Kate's arms, "My mom is having a family dinner tonight, and she said I could invite you guys, if you want to come."

"Sounds good," Kate says with a smile.

"Yeah, what time do you want us to come over?"

"Well, dinner starts at seven," Mia starts walking in the other direction, "Oh and by family dinner, I meant a formal dinner party, so wear something pretty." With that Mia was gone.

"Great!" I looked over to Kate, "I don't own a formal dress."

"You can borrow one of mine, and I can do your hair and makeup!" Oh great, I laugh.

"Barbie dress up time?" She nods.

"Exactly, now you get the idea!"

After school I went over to Kate's house. "So how is Nick?"

"I don't know, Ana." Kate lay across her bed, "I mean, he's a great guy but I'm so bored."

"That's the great thing about being in high school; no one expects relationships to work, so you can break up with him."

"True," Kate smiled and stood up, "I like the way you think, Miss Steele."

"Any time," I laugh standing up.

"Now, if I have to get you and I dressed, we might want to get started or we will never finish."

I have to say; when Kate was done I was really impressed! She curled my hair and put it in an elegant bun leaving a few curly loose strands. My make up consisted of bronzer highlighting my cheek bones and a subtle smoky eye. Kate let me borrow her champagne colored dress that came to just above my knees, and nude heels to finish the look.

Kate looked even better; her blond hair was fishtailed down her left shoulder. She wore a mint green, heart shaped dress that also feel before her knees. Her make you is a cat eye with clear glossed lips. "Okay we look hot Steele." I laughed, "We have to take a picture when we get to Mia's and post it on Instagram."

"Well, first we might want to get there, so come on." I grab her hand, "We don't want to be late."

We knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. Finally a gorgeous sandy blond haired woman answers the door. "Aw, you two beautiful girls must be Mia's friends, come on in." She opens the door giving us an entrance. "It's lovely to meet you both, I'm Grace, Mia's mother."

We both shake her hand and introduce ourselves.

"Well, girls, follow me." We walk behind her. "Everyone's seated so, just take an open seat." She turned around and gave us a warm smile.

"We are so sorry if we are late," Kate said with anxiety filling her voice.

"Not at all dear, dinner cooked fast then we intended." She laughs, "Mia, your friends are here." As we enter the dining room, I see Mia stand to greet us.

"Oh you guys look beautiful." Mia squealed.

"Not as beautiful as you," I say giving her a hug.

"I love your dress!" Kate said, while kissing her cheek.

"Everyone these are my girls, Katherine Kavanaugh and Anastasia Steele." She grabs our hands, "You're both sit on either side of me." We take our seats and when I look up I see a pair of grey eyes.


	5. Dinner Party at the Grey's

_Hey guys so now that we are on a normal writing schedule again, I wanted to inform you that my chapters could be updated either on Tuesdays or Wednesdays. In other news, I can't tell you how much your reviews, favorites, and follows mean too me. I was always scared that if I put my writing out there that it would be made fun of. I know I'm not a great writer, I don't always write with correct grammar, and I'm sorry about that. I am still learning, and truthfully if my computer didn't correct it, I didn't notice the mistake. Again, sorry for the mistakes, I'm so happy that you guys like it. Okay back to the story._

**Chapter 5: Dinner Party with the Grey's**

"So Kate, I hear from Mia that you are on the student paper, how do you like it?" Carrick asked. I move my eyes from the dinner plate to my best friend who is sitting next to Mia.

"Oh it's great," Kate smiles and flutters her eye lashes. Oh Kate, I gaze around the dinner table, looking at all the different faces. I start with the man next to Mr. Grey; he has blond hair and green eyes. His eyes aren't like Kate's green eyes; no they're defiantly too dull. His face has a nice chiseled shape with a very broad jaw. Next to him sits someone I would assume to be his date by the way her right shoulder seems to be slowly moving up and down. Which could mean one of two things she's rubbing his thigh or his junk; I want to be safe and guess his thigh. At the end of the table sits Grace. On my right sits a cute elderly couple, with matching silver hair. I smile at the sight of them, so in love. Of course to my left sits Mia and a very chatty Katherine. On the opposite end of Grace sits Carrick, who is very handsome as well with his light brown hair and light blue eyes. On Christian's left sits a blond woman, who looks like she has taken too much Botox to the face. Don't get me wrong she's very pretty, but it appears she is trying too hard to hold on to her youth. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear my name. I bring my attention to Grace. I look up at her with confusion.

"I asked what you do for fun." She smiles sweetly, as if she is truly interested.

"Nothing much, I just like to read."

"Oh no," Kate interrupted, "Don't let her fool you; she is also great at singing." My eyes widen in embarrassment.

"Is that true, dear?"

"Yes, mama," I peak at her face. "I mean I like to sing, I don't know about being a great singer."

"Oh I'm sure you're great," Mia spoke out loud adding fire to the fuel, as if a saving grace my phone rings, caller _I.D. Daddy_

"Oh I'm so sorry, it's my dad, is there a room I can take this too?"

"Certainly darling, up the stairs and just pick a room." She chuckles, and I stand. Walking around the table to make it to the door, I pray I don't fall. Thankfully I make it out of the dining room and I hit the answer button.

"Hey dad," I say

"Hey Ana, sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Rays voice came through the speaker. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"I'm doing great dad, but why did you really call?"

"What? A man can't call to check up on his daughter?" He asked. I wondered up the stairs, and opened the first white door I saw. I walked into a boy's room, I know by the Fight Club poster.

"You can but I know you far too well, and when you have something you need to tell me your voice rises to a higher pitch. So what is it daddy?"

"Your mom and her husband are coming into town and they're staying with us."

"WHAT?!" Rage has built up inside me. I came here to get away from them.

"Is everything okay in here?" I turn to see Christian standing in the door way.

"Dad I can't talk about this now, I got to go." And with that I hang up the phone. "Yeah, everything's fine, sorry about my yelling." I rub the back of my neck, "I just got some bad news is all." Christian steps into the room and closes the door behind him.

"Don't bite your lip, Ana." He tells me while walking towards me.

"Why don't you want me to bite it?" I ask taking a breath in through my nose and releasing it out of my mouth shakily.

"It makes me want to do bad things to you." He backs me into the wall, "things to inappropriate to mention at my mother's dinner party." I lick my lips.

"What kind of bad things?"

"Mmm, if I told you, then it would no longer be a secret." He smiles, "Now you might want to get back down stairs before they miss you too much." I move to go around him when he grabs my arm. "Wait; let me see your phone." I hand him my phone.

"What are you doing?" He smiles while typing on my cell phone.

"You now have my number." I smile and nod, "Now go," I start to walk away when I feel a sting against my butt, I turn and face Christian.

"Did you just spank me?"

"That's for taunting me all night, now go I won't tell you again." I close the door behind me, leaving Christian in the other room. Tonight is going to be a long night.


	6. Patience is A Virtue

_Long time no stories! I can't tell you how sorry I am. So there's a reason I haven't written in a while. I recently moved, so I have been adjusting to my new surroundings. I promise to try and update when I can._

**Chapter 6: Patience is A Virtue**

I lay on my bed staring at my phone; staring at his contact. It's been two days since the dinner, meaning it's been two days since Christian Grey, _the_ Christian Grey, gave me his number. I can't tell how long I've stared at the number, should I call? _No!_ My subconscious screams at me. _He can't truly be into you! _ But he said that he wanted and I quote "To do bad things to me." _Yes! You see your just a game to him, he doesn't really like you, he lusts you. _Wow, my subconscious is being a real bitch today. Well I don't want a relationship anyway! _So you just want to be a whore, and screw the hottest bachelor slash billionaire. _Hey! I never said I'd screw him. _Well that's all he wants, so if you call you better be willing to put out. Just face it, no guys really ever like you. Take Evan for example did he like you? No, he made you think he liked you, so he could get you out of your pants and it worked. Then he and his "love" were gone._ SHUT UP! I hate thinking about Evan; he was my boyfriend back in Texas, the other reason I left, besides from the obvious reason. What if Christian's different? _Oh please, don't be one of those girls; even if he were "different" how long do you really think this relationship would last, your still in high school. He is not, so you think he's going to everything on the line for you, of all people. I know you because I am you, your nothing special. _

It's true and it made me sad, I slowly walked to my bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I looked in the mirror. I started stripping away my clothes and glasses, I lifted my arm. I traced my fingers over the light scares, and I do the same to my thighs. It's been awhile since I last cut. I did it all the time in Texas, it was the only way I could find some sort of peace, but I swore that I wanted to change my life for the better. So, when my life actually started changing for the better, like when I met Kate, I stopped cutting. I look at my cuts as battle scars, but it's like any addiction. I crave it every day. Deciding to take a shower, I turn the water on. Once warm, I step into the shower, letting the water stream over me. The warmth is nice; grabbing the shampoo I gently massaged it into my scalp. Pretending that they were Christian's hands. When I was done with that I repeated the process with the body wash. I massaged my breast, stomach, and my thighs. I imagined Christian doing this and I felt a heat pool between my thighs, I was aching for release. I allowed my hands to wonder, and I soon found my release. Still imagining those grey eyes, I got out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around my body, I returned to my room. I changed into my sweats and T-shirt. I put my hair in a bun and put my glasses on my face. Grabbing my phone, I decided to call his number. The phone started to ring and I grew very anxious. After the fourth ring he answered.

"Grey." His voice was sharp and cold. He was obviously annoyed. I tried to speak but I couldn't get the words past my lips. "Hello?" He spoke again, with a certain edge in his voice.

"Hello," I spoke quietly then I clearing my throat I started over, "Hello, Mr. Grey. This is Ana Steele."

"Ah, Miss Steele, I was wondering when you call." This made me gasp. "So what can I do for you?" I could hear his voice soften.

"Well um, I don't even know. I just wanted to know if you, er, wanted to go," I couldn't believe I was about to ask a man on a date, "on a date?" He chuckled.

"I don't date, Anastasia."

"Oh," that was all I could mange, I was wrong. He didn't want me, I was such a fool, _told you so, _my subconscious sneered_._ "I'm sorry; I guess I got the wrong impression Friday. I'm so sorry to bother you."

"Not quite," Christian said, "I have a lot I want to talk to you about."

"Like what?"

"Things I would rather say in person, when is the next time I can see you?"

"Well I'm free Friday; I could come home after school," I would just tell my dad I was going to Kate's. I don't think my dad would be quite okay with it if he knew it was Christian. Plus that means I would miss seeing mom and husband number three, what a shame. I said to myself sarcastically.

"Great, be at my place at 7 sharp." He sounded pleased. "Oh and please don't be late Miss Steele, I hate tardiness."

"I don't know your address." He chuckled and told me to get a piece of paper.

"I will see you Friday,"

"Goodbye, Christian."

"Goodbye, Anastasia." With that he ended the phone call, I didn't know how this would end but somehow I knew it would end badly. The question was, was it worth it?


	7. More Experienced

_Hola guys, so the chapter's coming on time today. Someone commented that it was legal at the age of 16 to have sexual relations with a 23 year old. I don't want to be rude but in certain states it's 17 in others its 18, but nowhere is it 16, not to my knowledge anyway. Unless we are talking other countries if that's the case, I have no idea the age. I just want to make sure you guys understand that if you're underage don't do ANYTHING illegal haha. In no way am I condoning that, thanks for reading and commenting, back to the story._

**Chapter 7: More Experienced**

I'm literally freaking out. Packing my bag for my weekend with Christian, and I have no idea what to bring. One thing's for sure, I'm so thankful I bought two new bras and panties for school. I'm wearing my favorite matching set right now, its pale blue lace. In the middle of the bra there's a little silver bow. _You can dress it up anyway you like; it doesn't make it any better. _Ignoring the voice in my head I keep packing. I went home after school to get ready, getting all the necessary things for the stay. I also want to dress myself up a little. I have a couple hours till I have to leave; I decide to make my dad dinner. Ray is currently picking up mom and her husband at the airport. Searching the cabinets, I grab the pasta and spaghetti sauce. It's a simple meal, but Ray likes it. I'm nervous, their flight came in early. So much for avoiding them, I would be happy to see my mom. It's just he is a part of the package now; I don't blame my mom for what happened. The funny thing is that if I were to tell my mom what he did, she would leave him. I don't want to do that to her though because she would blame herself, and sadly he makes her happy. I can't tell Ray either because he would kill husband number three. Not that that would bother me. I hear the door unlock behind me as I pour the sauce over the pasta. "Honey," My mom calls to me from across the room, running to tackle me in a hug.

"Mommy," I laugh giving her a little squeeze.

"Aw, my baby," she whispers in my ear, "How I've missed you."

"I missed you too, mom." It feels good to hold her again, I smell Chanel Number 5. That was her favorite perfume.

"I hear I won't be able to see you for long," She frowns.

"Yeah, I promised to go over to Kate's before I knew you guys decided to come." I shrug, chancing a glance over at him. He stands near Ray, he's tall and built. He is really quite attractive for an older man, but I know him and his actions make him ugly to me. I give him a weak smile, feeling sick.

"Ana," he gives me a twisted smile, "How have you been?" His hazel eyes narrowing, I notice the scar on his eyebrow.

"Fine, thank you." I look to Ray than to my mom, "I sadly I got to go." I grab my bag off the chair. "I will see you Sunday, I'll drive you too the airport. Okay?" My mom nods giving me one last hug.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, mom," I close the door saying my goodbyes. When I'm in my car, I start hyper ventilating. The memories start coming back; I look in the glove box. There I find a cloth with a hidden blade inside. I've been doing so well then he comes around and ruins it. I drag the blade across my wrist, watching as the blood leaks out. I feel instant relief, my breathing starts to slow and I pick up the blood stained cloth. I wipe away the extra blood that smears down my hand. When I know the blood has stopped flowing, I drive to Christian's house.

Getting out of the car I enter the building. I go to the pent house like he told me too. My heart starts pounding; I drag my fingers through my hair and fix my t-shirt. I imagined that I would be wearing an amazing dress but Ray would have been too suspicious. Instead I wore my favorite pair of jeans; they hug me in all the right ways and my favorite gray t-shirt. The elevator door finally opened revealing an older man. "Miss Steele, Mr. Grey is waiting for you in the living room. May I take your bag?"

"Um, yes," I replay waiting for his name.

"Taylor mama," He says grabbing my bag.

"Thank you, Taylor." With that I leave him behind, this place is amazing. It needs more color though, it's so white. Walking into what I would assume to be the living room; I am met with an ever so handsome Mr. Grey. I am taken back by his beauty, his gray t-shirt; that accents his glorious muscles. I hear a chuckle and I'm brought out of my daze.

"Miss Steele, see something you like?" I nod at him slowly, bighting my lip. I know it turns him on when I do that. His eyes darken with lust and my breathing once again picks up. This man has got me panting without a single touch. "Miss Steele we still have so much to discuss, and if you keep biting that lip we won't get anything done."

"That's okay with me," That made him chuckle again.

"Always so eager, I like it." He winks at me, he reaches for my hand. When his fingers lock around mine I feel a spark of electricity. I could tell he felt it too because he stilled for a second before leading me to the dinner table. I am stunned to see Chicken Alfredo, bread, and a salad set on the table. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um, a coke is fine," I smile taking off my jacket and placing it on the back of the chair. "Thank you."

"I forgot you aren't allowed to drink any alcoholic beverages," He disappears into the kitchen and returns with a can of coke. "It's quite strange to be with someone as young as yourself. I am going to have a glass of wine if you don't mind." He says while pouring the white wine into a crystal glass. Truthfully I did mind, I don't like alcohol. I can't stand the smell or the way it changes people, but who am I to tell a grown man not to drink. "Anastasia, before we start, I am going to need you to sign this." He hands me a pen and an NDA.

"Why do you want me to sign this?" I question staring at the paper. As if I would really tell someone about us, that would not only be ruing his reputation but mine.

"It's to insure you don't tell anyone about us, not even Katherine." I laugh, yes I and Kate are close but I'm not stupid. Clicking the pen open, I sign my name on the signature line.

"Are you sure you want to do that without reading it?"

"What you fail to understand is that I would not speak of this to anyone anyway. I value my privacy and I know that if this were to get out this would not only ruin you but me as well." I hand him his NDA back.

"Fair point, well made," Christian takes a sip of whine before he tells me to dig in. Dinner passes by smoothly, nice conversations, and plus the food was delicious. "I am so glad you agreed to dinner tonight, Anastasia."

"Really, Christian," I say grimacing, "Call me, Ana."

"Alright, Ana," Christian leads me to the couch, "but I need you to know that my life is not for the innocent. My world is dark and kinky." I stare wide eyed at him. "If you agree to what I am offering," He looks at me sternly, "just know that you are not forced to stay here, if it becomes too much, you are welcomed to leave."

"Um, Christian," I give an awkward laugh, "I've had sex before, and plus I'm a teenager. I've probably heard worse than what you're about to tell me." Christian grins taking my hand.

"Let me show you my playroom," What, I think Christian can see the confusion on my face.

"You want to play with your Xbox, now?"

"No, Miss Steele," He lets out a small chuckle, "No Xbox," He takes out a key from his pocket. "I want to warn you before you see this,"

"Just open the damn door," When I stepped inside, what I saw defiantly wasn't a place where you play Xbox.


	8. My Room

_Omg! I learned something new today, apparently in Washington which is where Christian and Ana live they can have sex and it's not illegal! Thank you for all the great comments I do love learning new stuff!_

**Chapter 8: My Room**

I was dumbfounded, walking around the room. There were whips, and canes. I didn't know what to say, so I just stared. Did he really want to hit me with a whip, had I picked a man so much like my step father? _Of course you would._ How could this beautiful, smart, and successful man be this messed up? Why did I put myself in a situation like this? I feel my heart quicken, there is no way I would let him do this to me. _Really? _I have been through way too much to go through this shit. "Anastasia, say something," I could hear the worry in his voice; I came to a halt in front of a wooden cross.

"I don't know what to say," I spoke slowly, "Why," I asked turning to face him, "Why do you want to hurt me?" I could feel the stinging of my tears threatening their escape.

"Oh, sweet Ana," He whispered, pulling up my chin with a long finger. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then why all this, these things are made to hurt." I said waving my arms around.

"There's a lot you still don't understand." He grabs my hand leading me through the door. "Please let me explain, before you make a split second decision." He closed the door behind us and walked me back to the couch. "I am a dominant," He stated as if it were a matter of fact.

"And, you want me to be your submissive?" I questioned.

"Very much so, yes," He nods

"Why," I shake my head, "You could have any woman, and you want me?" I can't believe it any woman would do this for a man like him. _Every woman but you,_ yes but I have issues. _And, so does he._

"Truthfully, Miss Steele, I don't know." He takes my hands, "There's something about you that I'm drawn to." He smiles a perfect white smile, "I think you could be a great submissive."

"How long have you been doing this for?" The question sounding shaky in my own ears, his smile fades.

"Since I was 15,"

"Wow, you were one kinky 15 year old." I chuckle looking at our hands.

"Yes, I guess so," He agrees

"So you've been doing this for a long time?" I look back up, "I won't get too hurt."

"It's not as much about the pain, as it is about the pleasure."

"What do you mean pleasure?" I ask confused.

"Well, you said you've had sex yes?" He question cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"Well, imagine your best orgasm but even better."

"I'm not sure I've ever orgasm before." I see the shock develop over his face.

"You've never had an orgasm?" He stood up.

"I don't know." I stated standing up with him.

"You would know if you orgasm." He laughs darkly, "How many guys have you fucked?" My eyes widen at his appalling word choice.

"One, I'm 17," I glare, "I'm not a whore quite yet."

"Having sex doesn't make you a whore," He states shaking his head, "I can't believe I was going to sit here and talk to you about your hard and soft limits when you don't have even the slightest clue about sex." Christian turns to face me, "Here let's rectify this situation,"

"I didn't know being innocent was a situation that needed to be rectified." I state sadly looking down.

"Oh, Anastasia," He grabs my face; "I just want to make sure you know exactly what you getting yourself into." Christian brings his face closer to mine, "May I take you to my room so we can, make love?" I chuckle and Christian glares at me. "Is there something funny about what I said, Miss Steele?"

"No sir, it's just that no one says "make love" anymore." I cause myself to laugh again.

"And, here I thought I was being romantic." Christian brings his mouth to my ear, "Be careful Miss Steele, a smart mouth like that just might get you in trouble." My breath catches in my throat. "Now, can we go make love?" I nod following his lead. I follow him into his bed room, wow this was big. He closes the door behind us. "Ana, I want you to slowly take your pants off." I stare dumbly at him, now feeling very self conscious. "Miss Steele, when I tell you to do something, you say yes sir and you do it. Now take off your pants." I nod slowly unbuckling my pants and drag them down my legs till they pool at my feet. I kick them to the side with my foot. "Do the same thing with your shirt." Christian commands staring at me with dark gray eyes. I nod again taking off my gray shirt and I discard it with my pants. I feel the heat rise to my face as I stand here before Christian in nothing but my lace bra and panties. _Bet you don't feel so sexy now._ I see Christian's eyes turn from lust to pure angry as he grabs my wrist. "What is this?" His voice cold and harsh, "Did you do this to yourself?" I try and avoid eye contact but it's no use as I feel his strong fingers grab my face.

"Yes," I whimper, not in pain but from embarrassment.

"Anastasia," His voice full of venom, "As my sub I expect you never to do this to yourself again, because I go to great measures to make sure you're healthy, and self mutilation is not healthy." I look into the eyes that were once angry and were now soft. "If I ever see that you cut yourself again I will punish you, or worse I will ask you to pack your things and leave. Do you understand?" I nod as I feel a tear leak from my eye, I never felt so embarrassed. Christian grabs the back of my neck forcing my lips to his. The kiss started out soft and sweet but turned wild and passionate as his tongue forced entrance into my mouth. I wrapped my hands into his messy hair, giving it a good tug as I moan into his mouth. Christian breaks away suddenly leaving me panting and wanting more. "Now where were we?"


	9. First Orgasm

_Warning RATED M! Guys I love how into this you guys are haha! This is why I continue writing because you guys. I know I say it almost every chapter but thank you all. Speaking of thank you, thanks for all the age limits but you guys can stop now haha. This chapter is the sex chapter, never written one before so be kind to me._

**Chapter 9: First Orgasm**

"Now where were we?" I stare at him panting hard. "That's right, now Miss Steele. I want you to remove your underwear very, very slow. I want to enjoy you undressing before my eyes." Christian speaks every word slowly. I slide my hands from my sides over my thighs to where my panties rest on my hips. I make sure to keep complete eye contact with him._ You can act sexy all you want but one day he'll drop you for someone better._ Then I better make it count, I feel the smirk spread across my face as I pull my panties down, I bend down with them. Once there off, I step out of them and stand back up, holding them in between my thumb and middle finger. I bat my lashes and give an innocent smile, letting them drop to the floor. Christian stands there in complete shock as if he did think I could be that sexy. _Or maybe that was the most disgusting thing he ever saw._ My subconscious sneers making me grimace and look down. "Lastly, dispose of the bra." He speaks quietly. Reaching my hand around to my back I unclip my bra and let the straps slip off my shoulders till the bra falls to the floor. Still saying nothing I stare at him, now being completely naked I start to feel really self conscious and I shy away.

I feel Christian's finger under my chin again, "Anastasia, you are a beautiful young woman, but you stand as if you're not." He tucks a hair behind my ear, "When you are with me, I expect you to stand up straight and hold yourself with confidence." I smile and nod. I straighten my shoulders and readjust my posture. "Much better, now I think I'm a little over dressed, Miss Steel would you care to fix that?" I nod quickly; I feel the excitement course through my veins. I finally get to see this man naked. I reach for his shirt but Christian takes a step back. "No, no, Anastasia."

"Why?" I sound like a deprived child.

"No one's aloud to touch me there." He states simply, Christian points to his pants. "Now undress me, from the waist down." Falling to my knees in front of him I look up, staring into those beautiful gray eyes as he beckons me to continue. I grab the hem of his jeans and push the button through the whole, making the jeans loose. My hands push them down till they pool at his bare feet. Christian is left in a gray shirt and matching boxers. My blue eyes find his immediately and he nods telling me to strip him of his boxers too. Grabbing the material that hangs loosely on his hips I start to pull them down until his erection springs free. Then Christian kicks his underwear next to mine. He pulls me off my knees and leads me towards the bed.

Laying me down, I lift myself. My elbows holding me up as I watch Christian slide his hands up my legs till his fingers find the back of my knees. Spreading my legs apart I start feeling very revealed. I try to close them but he whispers, "Tut, tut, tut, Miss Steele." He smacks the side of my thigh and it startles me. "I like seeing you with your legs spread, it's a good look." He smiles looking down at me. Christian crawls in-between my legs and kisses my lips. I start to kiss back letting his tongue ravage my mouth. He lets me catch my breath by kissing down my jaw, neck, and collar bone. I close my eyes and let the sensation consume me, the feeling of his hot mouth finally circles around my nipple and I can't help but gasp. His tongue flicks my swollen bud a couple times and it's enough to make me cum right then.

"Christian," I moan through my heave pants. "I need you."

"Oh, Miss Steele, all in due time, I am quite enjoying vanilla right now." Christian starts to kiss down my stomach, "I think we can keep this," He says in a husky voice while tugging on my pubic hair. His tongue tickle my wet slits a sensation I never felt before. My ex never wanted to give me oral he said it was gross, but oh lord did it feel amazing. I wrap my legs around his shoulders. I climb higher and higher feeling a buckle snap in my stomach as I cry out my release. My legs loosen around Christian as I spasm grabbing the sheets.

My breathing starts to slow as I'm brought back to reality. "Now, that's an orgasm." He chuckles, my eyes are still closed when I hear the sound of tearing foil and Christian is suddenly inside me. My eyes snap open to meet his and he pulls back out. The felling of him inside me is a whole other experience. We keep up a perfect rhythm and I build to another climax. "Come, baby," He grunts and that noise was the sound of my undoing. 


	10. Waking Up

_ Oh my goodness guys I just figured out I was spelling ma'am wrong the whole time. I kept spelling it mama haha sorry! That's totally my fault so if there's a mama in the sentence it's supposed to be ma'am!_

**Chapter 10: Waking Up**

I wake to light streaming through the curtains that was the best night sleep I've had in years. I didn't have one nightmare, it felt nice. I lay in bed and smiled to myself till I became aware of my new surroundings. I knew for sure that this was not Christian's room, the bed was smaller and the sheets were different colors. I yawn and stretch myself till I'm upright. The room was white just like the rest of the house, there was a dark wood dresser and a little table lamp. Swinging my legs out of the bed I touch my toes to the cold wooden floor, a shiver runs up my spine. Now standing I can feel the breeze on my bare chest and I look to see I am naked. I search the room for my clothes but there are none. _Oh God,_ I pray, _please, oh please, let no one catch me._ I cover myself the best I can with my arm as I open the door slightly and listen. I can't hear a noise, the house is completely silent. I tiptoe as quietly down the hallway and into the family room when I hear a thought clear behind me, "Shit," I cuss to myself. Clasping a hand around my breasts I slowly turn to face a very amused Christian. I can feel the heat rise to my face, I look down fast.

"Well, Miss Steele, isn't this a lovely surprise." He chuckles walking towards me, "Not that I'm complaining but why are you nude in my living room."

"I couldn't find my bag in the room," I state with a small voice.

"I had Taylor hang your clothes in the closet,"

"Oh, I didn't check there." I feel Christians wrap his hands around my butt and he whispers in my ear.

"I'm glad you didn't, I quite like seeing you like this." Then his lips are on mine, he hoists my legs around his waist and carries my to the couch where we both say good morning in the best way we know how. My head rests on his shoulder as my breathing slows. "That was the best start to my day in a long time Miss Steele,"

"Me too, it would have been even better if I had woken up next to you." I feel Christian's body stiffen under me, "What," I look at his face worried, "did I say something to freak you out?" He looks at me with stern eyes.

"I don't sleep in the same bed with a woman, I don't do love." I can tell my face saddened as I slowly nodded, I finally came to the realization that this was leading nowhere and eventually I was the one that would get hurt. I think Christian read my face and he softly smiled, "Well, Miss Steele I hate to cut this short," he lifts me off his lap, "but I have a few phone calls to make, so make you at home, mi casa es su casa." I can't help but laugh. I watch him walk into his office when I hear my stomach growl. I decide to take a look at the kitchen and see what I can whip up; I grab a bunch of ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. I run back to my room and find my iPod. I blast my favorite song and start cooking breakfast.

_Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort. Suffocation no breathing, don't give a f**** if I cut my arms bleeding._

I love Last Resort by Papa Roach; I thrash my head around as I make two omelets. When the omelets are on the plate I start making juice. If You Can't Hang by Sleeping with Sirens are on and I'm singing out loud at the top of my lungs.

_I met a girl at 17 thought she meant the world to me so I gave her everything; she turned out to be a cheat. Said she been thinking for a long time and she found somebody new. I've been thinking that this whole time but never thought you'd stay but that's okay. I hope he takes your filthy heart and throws it away someday. Before you go, there's one thing you ought to know, if you can't hang then there's the door baby, if you can't hang then there's the door baby, if you can't hang then there's the door baby, if you can't hang then there's the door. _

As I turn around I see Christian sitting at the bar staring at me intently. I pull my head phones out of my ears and smile awkwardly. I put his plate on the table and then the juice. "Breakfast is served." I throw my hands out dramatically and bow. This time Christian's mouth stretches into a smile and he sits down to his breakfast. We eat in silence when finally Christian looks up at me.

"Ana, why do you like such sad music?" I'm taken back by his question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all your music seems to be either about cutting, dying, crying, and cheating." He points his fork at me.

"I don't know when life started getting hard; it always felt like my music understood better than anyone." I smile sadly at my plate.

"Have you ever thought about seeing a therapist?"

"No, why would I pay people to listen to my life story and not help me figure it out. They just say "well how does that make you feel?" how do you think I feel, I feel like my life's a joke that God likes to laugh at." I clench my teeth together. Christian cocks his head.

"Why are you so angry at the world?" His eyebrows frown.

"I thought you don't do love, getting to know me is one step closer to love." I bite at him.

"No it's simply a dominant being concerned for his submissive." Christian's face impassive.

"Let's just say I had a boyfriend of two years who was only faithful to me for a year of the relationship. Then after that everything went to hell in a hand basket." I can see him nod.

"I feel there's more to the story but you won't share it with me."

"You haven't given me a reason to trust you enough to tell you." I state monotone.

"Then here's are chance to build trust, let's start training," he grabs my hand, "but first lets go over a few things.


End file.
